Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rack with uprights and load carriers disposed at the uprights for receiving objects between the uprights on the load carriers. Furthermore, the invention relates to load carriers for a corresponding rack as well as a method for producing corresponding load carriers.
Prior Art
Racks of all kinds are used in many areas. The racks discussed herein are racks for commercial or industrial warehouses with high storage capacities, e.g. for storing merchandise. As a result of the large dimensioning of such racks, which are usually constructed from uprights and shelves or load carriers disposed between them, these racks often have a high weight, which must be dissipated by the building structure. In particular, if heavy goods are to be stored in the rack, the uprights and the load carriers which are disposed on the uprights to store the goods or load carrying means must be appropriately dimensioned, with the result that the weight problem is further aggravated. Moreover, the cost of producing the rack or the load carriers is also increased owing to high material input.
Corresponding load carriers for racks are usually configured as profile angles, wherein one limb of the profile angle is an upright contact surface section which is disposed in abutment against the upright, while the limb which normally protrudes perpendicularly from the upright contact surface section, receives the load and can be correspondingly called a load bearing surface section.